Team Sevens past and present
by Lady Favonian
Summary: Kakashi noticing the resemblances between his old team  and his new team. Bittersweet memories with a hint of comedy.


Kakashi Hatake without fail, always sent any genin that attempted to take the bell test back to the academy, until the day he was given team he walked in the classroom that first time he was struck by the epiphany of the resemblance to his former team. So when he said his first impression of them was that he hated them it was not a lie.

Naruto was like Obito loud, he wore the color orange, and liked pranks, Sakura was like Rin she was trying to keep the peace in the group and Sasuke was like him as a child stuck up, arrogant and believed the others would only drag him down, it brought back painful was just to much like his old team, his dead friends; that seeing them reminded him of how he failed. Obito dead saving him and Rin dying during a mission gone wrong.

When they introduced themselves another striking resemblance to the former team seven had shown itself, the infamous team seven love triangle, the arrogant stuck up brat hated both team mates, while the girl liked him, and finally the loud brat liking the girl who didn't like him back and jealous of the arrogant brat the having the girl's his team passed his test and as he told them about how those who broke the rules are trash but those who abandon their team mates are worse than trash, he could only hope that they didn't have to learn this lesson with the death of one of them like he had with Obito.

Even with the memories he had of his team seven, he was amused by him team the petty arguments within his team. Also it gave him a new appreciation for his sensei putting up with squabbles and annoying brats (that's all they could be called) who knew how to use sharp, pointy, seeing them suffer through chasing cats and making them practice shinobi skills (read: torturing and making them suffer, for their own good of course) made it all worthwhile.

When he caught by Zabuza he could only watch in horror as the children he was charged to protect and guide, attack a enemy far beyond their skills, trying to save him! He could only hope he didn't fail this team as he failed Obito and Rin. Again at that moment seeing them fight he could only be amazed by the level of teamwork his team was showing at that moment, and he vowed to make sure to do his job better and keep his team safe.

When his team took the chunin exams he wasn't worried he knew that they would make it out successful and alive. When he favoured Sasuke over Naruto in the month before the finals he knew that it was wrong but he hoped that if he could get through to him now that maybe he wouldn't do something that he would regret like he did.

When he heard of how Naruto changed Neji during their battle he was proud of the village's number 1 knuckleheaded ninja, and reminded how Obito also was able to talk/beat sense into the hard heads of he saved Sakura from Naruto's and Sasuke's attacks he wondered what had happened to the teamwork that he had passed them for, what had gone wrong and how to keep them he picked Naruto up off the wet cold ground in the valley of the end he knew he had failed his team again, something he had hoped never to do again.

It painfully reminded how is own team had fell apart after Obito died, Rin left to start working in the hospital, like Sakura became Tsunade's student. Naruto left with Jiraiya to do his own thing, like he had. Sasuke left a gapping hole in the team when he left like Obito had. He like Minato had let his team fall apart for the simple reason because he was needed elsewhere.

Fate was cruel, it seemed like team seven was just not meant to last, it wasn't the first time a team seven had fallen apart and knew it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or plot for that matter ;P

It was my first fic and I suck at grammar and all that stuff so if you see anything that's needs to be fixed please tell me XD

Also about Rin we were never told how she died so I will just say she died during a mission. Also I have no idea what team number Kakashi's team had been given but for irony's sake it they will have been given the number 7

I don't really care if you review or not if you want to you will and if you don't you wont it's as simple as that


End file.
